You Can't Be Serious?
by craponacrutch
Summary: What happens when Kaname and Head Master Cross decide that the Night Class students have to mix with the day class students? Forcing the boys to join the Football team and the girls the cheerleading team.


'Huh,' Hanabusa sighed as he squirmed further under his blankets, 'Akatsuki, close the blinds, it's only late afternoon.' He could hear a quick set of feet and suddenly he was assaulted from all angles by light as his blanket was ripped off his head. 'Ahh, the light,' Hanabusa sulked, 'it burns.'

'Don't melt on me now,' Akatsuki joked as glanced outside the window, 'the fan girls aren't even out there yet, why would he get us all up this early?' Akatsuki frowned as he sat down on his bed, sighing and then glancing back at Hanabusa who had tugged his pillow over his eyes. 'Hanabusa Dorm President Kuran has called a meeting downstairs now so get up now or we'll be the last one their again.' Akatsuki was always the last one their when he was with Hanabusa. He was always a victim of circumstance.

'Eugh,' Hanabusa slowly lifted himself from his bed and got to his feet. Akatsuki was leaning against the wall and took his leave as soon as Hanabusa stood fully. They made their way through the Moon Dorm corridors and down the stairs to where all the other Vampires were waiting; all of them still in their night wear.

'Last ones here again,' Ruka laughed from her seat on the couch. Her long hair was kept in a thick braid on the side of her head and she shifted from her position to make room for Akatsuki to sit next to her but not enough for Hanabusa to sit down.

'Some things never change,' retorted Rima from her seat on the chairs arm rest. She looked as childlike as ever in her yellow night gown and high pig tails.

'Cram it with pocky, Rima.' Hanabusa said; leaning casually against the wall.

'What is this about anyway, my agent won't be happy if I develop bags under my eyes.' Senri tipped his head back and sighed.

'Is your agent ever happy?' Ruka asked, repositioning herself in her seat as Hanabusa forced his way next to her.

'If you wanted a seat you could've just asked.' Akatsuki said as Ruka squished against his side and the arm rest began to dig into his ribs.

'There's a reason we didn't offer you a seat in the first place Hanabusa. It's because we don't all fit.' Ruka hissed.

'Shut up Ruka, you're such a child.' Hanabusa growled.

'You're the most childish one here, Hanabusa!' Ruka retorted. Senri and Rima both sighed as they watched the two cousins fight again. It was a common occurrence in the Moon Dorm.

'Why don't you both settle down now?' Ichijo smiled in an attempt to bring peace back to the room,

'Cram it Takuma.' They said at the same time.

'Ruka, Hanabusa,' Akatsuki interjected. Standing up so that they could both sit on the damn chair, 'calm down, you're acting like children.'

'I'm not, Hana is!' Ruka said, poking her tongue at Hanabusa as she used the childhood nickname Hanabusa's sister used to call him. Hanabusa, who had grown very angry and embarrassed, was beginning to formulate a snow ball in his hand to throw at Ruka when it melted away instantly.

'Thank you, Akatsuki.' Ruka said glancing at Akatsuki who had so quickly erased the snowball from Hanabusa's possession.

'Yeah, thanks _Tsuki._' Hanabusa laughed maliciously as Akatsuki went bright red. Ruka used to call him that when they were growing up together. Growing up Hanabusa has always been _Hana_ and Akatsuki was _Tsuki_. Ruka, however, was always just called _that girl _by Hanabusa.

Rima and Senri didn't even try to supress their laughter, unlike Ichijo, when they started to tease him.  
'Bring me a box of pocky Tsuki.'  
'Come out of the closet yet Tsuki?'  
Hanabusa laughed along with them and Ruka giggled herself when suddenly the arm chair to Takuma's right lit up in flames.  
'Alright, alright we're sorry, geeze.' Takuma said.

'Calm down.' Rima said as Kaname made his way down the stairs; dressed coolly in his white slacks and black button down shirts.  
'And how are we this morning?' He asked politely as a chorus of 'greats,' 'goods' and the odd 'whatever'  
'That arm rest,' Kaname said motioning to the wood that was scorched black to Takuma's right, 'did someone have a temper tantrum, _Tsuki_?' Akatsuki groaned and everyone, even Kaname, had a bit of a laugh at the poor vampire's misery.

'Why did you call us here, Dorm President Kuran?' Akatsuki asked trying to change the subject.

'I recently talked to the headmaster and he expressed his disappointment over the fact that the Day Class and Night Class rarely ever get to mix and I agree.' Kaname began,

'Who'd have thought that,' Ruka muttered silently under her breath,

'And some Day Class students have started questioning as to why we Night Class students don't take part in any extra-curricular activities. So as of tomorrow you will all be joining one of Cross academy's various sports teams.' Kaname said.  
'What?'  
'No.'  
'I'd rather get shot in the face.'

'Senri, Akatsuki, Hanabusa,' Kaname instructed, 'you are to attend to try outs for the football team tomorrow afternoon.'

'If I was to get bruised or develop muscles than my agent would not be pleased,' Senri commented. Kaname sighed, as if taking this into consideration.

'Fine then, Senri you do not have to join. Instead, you may stay here with me and Ichijo.'

'What, no way this blows.' Hanabusa said as Ruka laughed at his misfortune.

'Ruka, Rima, Seiren,' Kaname turned his head slightly to look at Seiren who's been standing wordlessly behind him the whole time, 'you will try out for the cheerleading team.'

'And what if I refuse?' Rima asked. The box of Pocky beside her suddenly exploded,

'Cheerleading it is.'

'But wait, Rima's a model too,' Takuma interjected, 'what about her?'

'You're right. But, then again I don't think cheerleading's that dangerous.' Kaname said.

'But they do flips and tricks and pyramids and if they dropped her or if she got bruised she'd be unable to work,' Senri said,

'What a tragedy,' Ruka sneered.

'It is settled. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, you will attend the football try outs, and Ruka and Seiren will attend the cheerleading ones, do you understand me?' asked Kaname.

'Yes.' They all groaned. Even Seiren seemed unhappy. Kaname made a swift exit and that just left the other to groan.

'What did we do to deserve this?' Asked Ruka,

'It's all Akatsuki fault!' Hanabusa said,

'What. Why is it my fault?' He asked,

'Well, because it just always is.' Hanabusa stated very matter of factly. He was met by a quick slap to the face by an unimpressed Akatsuki.

'How did you manage to get out of it Takuma?' Quizzed Ruka.

'Well you see I'm the vice-dorm president so that already counts as an afterschool activity.' He beamed.

'Maybe I should become a model, than I wouldn't have to do this.' Akatsuki said. Rima and Senri laughed,

'You'd be lucky to get work as a hand model, Kain.' Rima laughed.

'I really don't want tomorrow to come,' said Hanabusa. Everyone else agreed.


End file.
